


The Reason I Fell in Love

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Complete, Doctor Yuvin, Fluff, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mutual Pining, Nurse Yohan, One Shot, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, hurt yohan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Someone said love is unconditional. Love does not come with a reason. Love is not only when the chemicals in your brain work. And giving butterflies in your stomach.Tapi Yohan yakin kalau ia punya beribu alasan untuk mencintai dokter muda itu.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Song Yuvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	The Reason I Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> tulisan yuyo pertama aku... semoga berkenan.
> 
> ada banyak medical terms and procedures. aku research untuk menulis cerita ini melalui tenaga kesehatan terdekat dan medical journals, kalau ada yang kurang tepat, mohon koreksinya ya temen temen :) selamat membaca!

_Someone said love is unconditional. Love does not come with a reason. Love is not only when the chemicals in your brain work. And giving butterflies in your stomach._

Tapi rasa - rasanya Yohan sanggup menjabarkan apa - apa saja yang membuat Yohan menyerah dan jatuh seutuhnya pada Yuvin. Si dokter muda yang ruang jaganya hanya berjarak lima belas langkah dari ruangannya. Kalau Yohan ditanya hal yang sama beberapa bulan lalu, mungkin Yohan hanya akan tertawa dan berjalan sambil lalu. Mengolok - olok betapa konyolnya pertanyaan _Yang kamu suka dari Dokter Yuvin apa, Yo?_

Semua berawal dari datangnya Yuvin ke kehidupan Yohan tepat tujuh bulan yang lalu. Hari pertama Yuvin sebagai dokter umum yang mulai bekerja di ruang gawat darurat di rumah sakit yang sama dimana Yohan menjabat sebagai perawat pendamping dokter anak di poli. 

* * *

Yohan memulai rutinitas paginya dengan bangun tidur di jam lima pagi. Lalu ia lari pagi mengelilingi komplek perumahan dimana ia tinggal. Butuh waktu empat puluh lima menit untuk Yohan kembali ke kamar kosnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri kaosnya. Berselang lima belas menit, Yohan mandi. Bersiap untuk mengenakan seragam perawat dan mengemban tugasnya sebagai seorang tenaga kesehatan di rumah sakit yang berjarak sepuluh menit perjalanan menggunakan motor kesayangan Yohan. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka tujuh saat Yohan meninggalkan kamar. Dengan senyum ramahnya yang terkenal seantero rumah sakit, Yohan menyapa semua petugas parkir dan rekan sejawat yang baru saja kembali dari dinas malamnya di parkiran. Ransel hitam memeluk punggung Yohan begitu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Jam digital yang tertera di mesin absen menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua belas. Masih ada sisa waktu empat puluh delapan menit untuk Yohan makan di kafetaria dan bergegas ke ruang jaganya.

Terhitung sudah empat tahun lebih enam bulan Yohan bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Rutinitasnya pun tak jauh berbeda setiap pagi. Paling - paling kalau ada keadaan darurat atau panggilan dari dokter jaga yang biasanya mengacaukan jadwal pagi Yohan. Tapi pagi ini nampaknya ia bisa menikmati bubur ayamnya dengan tenang, _yang diaduk tentunya_.

Kedua telapak tangannya digesekkan dengan antusias ketika semangkok bubur tersaji di hadapannya. 

“Wih, kacangnya banyakan nih bu,” canda Yohan sambil menatap wanita paruh baya yang sosoknya sudah Yohan anggap seperti ibu sendiri.

“Iya dong. Kamu pembeli pertama pagi ini. Kalo kerupuknya kurang, bilang ya, Yo.” ucap Ibu itu.

Yohan sudah di suapan sendok kelimanya saat matanya menangkap sosok asing di sisi kiri. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu masuk ke area kantin dengan kikuk. Pandangannya mengedar dari kanan ke kiri dari kiri ke kanan. Seolah mencoba memindai sesuatu. Namun saat pandangnya bertemu dengan Yohan, lelaki itu tak lagi menoleh ke segala arah. Justru melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Yohan. Yang ditatap, sempat salah tingkah. Namun mencoba abai dengan meneruskan suapan keenamnya sambil menunduk menghitung kacang yang tersisa di mangkoknya.

Yohan tak sadar ada hembusan nafas lega yang keluar darinya ketika lelaki asing itu mendudukan diri di meja yang berjarak dua kursi di hadapannya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa jantungnya harus berdetak lebih cepat kala keduanya bersinggung tatap. Pandangan Yohan terhalangi ibu Han, si penjual bubur. Lalu keduanya pun sarapan dalam hening pagi itu.

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Yohan beranjak. Lalu melangkah pergi setelah memberi salam perpisahan kepada ibu Han. Setengah perjalanan Yohan menuju ruang poli, bahunya dirangkul oleh seseorang yang tiba - tiba muncul dari koridor ruang bersalin.

“Kaget kak!"

Yang dibentak cuma memberi tawa renyah. Kini lelaki itu justru menggelendot manja pada Yohan yang sudah segar dan wangi.

“Udah berapa minggu gak pulang sih kak. Ampun deh, kucel banget lo.”

“Gatau Yo, rasanya kaya dari lahir udah disini. Dari lusa lalu ruang bersalin rame banget. Ini orang - orang bikin anak pada barengan apa gimana sih.”

Tawa Yohan menggelegar, “itu mulut kalo mangap suka gak tau adab ya.”

Lelaki bernamakan Lee Midam itu hanya sanggup menumpukan berat badan saat diledek Yohan. Midam adalah dokter koas* yang sudah lima bulan mengambil profesi di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Yohan, dan saat ini tengah melewati ujian di bagian kamar bersalin. Dua hari tidak pulang nampaknya membuat calon dokter ini mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Yohan agaknya menyesal tidak membawa sebungkus bubur ayam hangat untuk Midam.

Saat Yohan membuka pintu ruang poli, Midam mengikuti. Belum menyala sepenuhnya semua lampu ruangan saat Midam sudah menidurkan diri di kasur yang hanya sanggup menerima sepertiga badan Midam. Jelas saja, itu kasur anak - anak. Midam itu sudah kurus, ditambah program profesi yang baru berjalan lima bulan, Yohan jadi penasaran akan sekecil apa lelaki yang kerap menemani Yohan beli mie ayam di depan rumah sakit ketika calon dokter ini lulus koas nanti.

“Ini tuh harusnya lo dines apa deh kak? Kok gak pulang - pulang.”

“Malem. Tapi tadi kepala ruangan minta anak anak _standbye_ soalnya mau ada pasien rujukan. Kasus sungsang* katanya. Sedangkan si Kookheon tadi udah cabut duluan sebelum kepala ruangan masuk. Emang rese.”

“Waduh, sungsang. Semangat kak hahaha.”

“Ya harus semangat mau gak mau. Lo udah sarapan ya?”

“Kayak gak apal aja.”

“Eh iya, denger - denger dokter lo hari ini gak masuk, Yo?”

“Hah masa iya?”

Yohan terburu - buru membuka ponsel yang sejak tadi belum ia sentuh. Dan benar saja, ada pesan masuk dari dokternya yang bilang kalau poli anak hari ini tutup. Yohan mendudukkan diri, bingung harus merasa senang atau kesal.

“Bete ya? Tenang, paling nanti disuruh ke UGD, Yo.”

Justru itu, ia malas kalau harus jaga ke unit itu. Pasien yang harus ia hadapi jadi beragam jenis dan kasusnya. Tapi mau tak mau suka tak suka, tugas tetaplah tugas. Maka ia kembali bangkit, bersiap menuju unit gawat darurat.

“Loh loh, mau langsung ke UGD, Yo?”

“Iya kak. Masih mau goleran disini?”

“Iya deh kayanya. Mau kabur bentar, hehe. Kuncinya tinggal aja, Yo. Nanti gue balikin ke satpam.”

Setelah mengiyakan tawaran Midam, Yohan berjalan keluar dan menghampiri kepala ruangan unit gawat darurat untuk mengonfirmasi jadwalnya hari ini. Ternyata memang benar, dokter Lee tidak masuk dan ia dipindah tugaskan sementara ke unit gawat darurat. Seharusnya ia tahu informasi ini, tapi karena kemarin ia pulang lebih awal dan sama sekali tak membuka ponselnya, jadilah seperti ini.

“Kebetulan sih Yo, perawat Son cuti hamil. Jadinya disini emang kurang personil.”

“Oh iya, perawat Son udah mau melahirkan ya kak. Disini juga gak ya?”

“Palingan mah iya, Yo.”

“Waduh, Midam kena nih hahaha.”

“Hahahaha iya kayanya, akhir - akhir ini orang orang ruangan bersalin juga apa - apa Midam mulu. Yaudah kali ya, biar si Midam nanti pas tes juga dilancarin deh sama dokter bidannya.”

“Eh iya, Yo. Gue mau ke ruang MRI* bentar. Tapi barusan gue dapet pesan kalo bakal ada dokter baru yang mulai kerja disini hari ini. Pindahan, kayanya sih bawaan dari direktur. Denger denger sih…”

“Kak, lo sama gosip gosip lo itu ya. Bener bener deh.”

“Hehehe, eh- yaudah itu aja deh. Gue cabut dulu!”

“Kak! Kak Jinhyuk! Aih.”

Unit gawat darurat pagi itu masih belum terlampau ramai. Dan Yohan berharap akan tetap seperti itu sampai jam kerjanya habis nanti jam tiga. Berada di rumah sakit berarti menyaksikan begitu banyak cerita. Yang Yohan berani bilang, lebih didominasi oleh berita buruk daripada bahagianya. Kalau semua dinding rumah sakit bisa bicara, tak perlu Yohan tanya untuk tahu kalau lorong rumah sakit sudah mendengar lebih banyak tangis dan panjatan doa daripada tempat para umat beragama beribadah. Pilu hati Yohan dibuatnya. Hal ini membuat Yohan kembali teringat, bahwa sejujurnya terjun di dunia medis bukanlah keinginan Yohan yang ia rencanakan selama menempuh pendidikan di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Namun, malam dimana ibunya jatuh sakit yang lalu berhasil diselamatkan oleh tenaga medis saat itu, membuat mimpinya untuk mendalami ilmu arsitektur sirna begitu saja.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk sambil memangku tangan di antara brankar kosong dan dingin. 

“Permisi?”

Lamunan Yohan buyar karena ada telapak tangan yang melambai di depan mukanya. Sepersekian detik Yohan merasa disorientasi, namun sadarnya kembali saat netranya menangkap lelaki yang sama yang tadi pagi ia temui di kantin. Yohan tadi hanya mencuri pandang sekilas, tapi kini bisa ia lihat jelas warna bola mata lelaki itu di balik kacamatanya. Senyumnya terukir lebar menunggu respon Yohan. Salah tingkah _lagi_ Yohan dibuatnya. 

“Oh.. Ya.. Ada apa?”

“Kamu, kepala ruangan disini? Saya dokter baru yang tadi sudah kirim pesan.”

Yohan ikut berdiri karena lawan bicaranya tak menduduki kursi di hadapannya. Tangannya bekerja lebih dulu daripada mulutnya. Ia menggoyakan tangan sambil menggeleng.

“Oh bukan bukan! Saya perawat disini. Kepala ruangan yang kamu maksud, Kak Jinhyuk, lagi ke ruang MRI sebentar. Eh… silahkan duduk dulu?”

Dengan kikuk, si dokter muda menempati kursi yang disediakan. Yohan pun ikut duduk. Bukannya sombong, tapi karena memang tak ada bahan pembicaraan saja jadinya Yohan ikut diam dan membuka ponselnya. Mencoba mencari berita, takut takut ia tertinggal informasi lagi.

“Saya Yuvin.”

Pandangan Yohan yang menunduk berubah arah ketika ada suara lagi memenuhi kekosongan mereka berdua. Senyum itu masih setia menghiasi wajah si dokter. 

“Nama saya, Yuvin,” lalu lelaki itu menjulurkan tangan. Menunggu respon Yohan. Yang tak lama langsung diraihnya jabat tangan itu. “Saya Yohan. Kim Yohan.”

“Kamu memang lagi jaga di UGD ya?”

Atensi Yohan kini sepenuhnya lepas dari ponsel yang sudah ia telungkupkan layarnya di atas meja. “Iya, sebenernya saya perawat di poli anak. Tapi karena dokternya ijin hari ini, saya dioper kesini dulu. Dokter hari pertama banget ya hari ini?”

“Santai aja Yohan, jangan dipanggil dokter hahaha. Iya, baru hari ini. Mungkin mulai hari ini kita bakal sering ketemu. Salam kenal ya, Yohan”

Senyum dan ucapan _salam kenal_ itu hanya sekadar ucapan basa basi untuk Yohan, pada saat itu. Tidak tahu saja kalau justru perkenalan mereka di unit gawat darurat pagi itu merupakan awal dari segala kisah mereka berdua.

Yohan baru mendudukan diri di tempat biasa untuk menyantap sarapan paginya, tak lama ada dua sosok lelaki yang berjalan menuju meja Yohan. Jinhyuk dan Yuvin.

“Bareng ya, Yo.”

“Pada abis dinas malem ya?”

Keduanya mengangguk. Setelah memesan, sepiring nasi rames dan nasi rawon memenuhi pandangan Yohan yang masih setia dengan bubur ayamnya. 

“Yo, gak bosen apa di poli?”

“Ih apaan tiba - tiba banget.”

“Ya gak pengen oper lagi gitu? Udah dua tahun di poli kan?”

“Iya sih, tapi gak bosen ah. Ketemu anak - anak lucu.”

“Di UGD suka ada anak - anak juga kok, Yo.”

“Ini tuh dalam rangka perekrutan ya?”

“Iya hehehe. Kasian tuh dokter Yuvin sampe sekarang kalo jaga malem masih sepi. Perawat Son baru lahiran, belom bisa masuk.”

“Loh tapi gak sendirian kan, Dok?”

“Enggak kok. Kak Jinhyuk gak usah ditanggepin deh kayanya, Yo.”

“Setuju.”

Yang diabaikan merajuk. Tapi baru berselang tiga suapan, lelaki itu kembali menghadap Yohan.

“Serius Yo, emang gak bosen di Poli? Cuma ketemu Dokter Lee. Ke UGD dong, ada Dokter Yuvin.”

Dua - duanya tersedak, tapi segelas air putih Yuvin sodorkan dengan sigap ke depan Yohan. Usai dengan batuknya, punggung Jinhyuk dipukul pelan oleh Yohan. Si dokter muda hanya bisa menundukkan pandangan dan meneruskan makannya.

“Tuh, kalo deket - deket sama Dokter Yuvin aman, Yo. Sigap banget anaknya.”

“Apa deh kak.” itu Yuvin. Yohan tak melihat ada senyum atau tawa atau pertanda bahwa dokter di hadapannya ini salah tingkah kecuali daun telinganya yang memerah.

“Ah gue gak mau kak. Kalo ke UGD dapet tiga shift, pagi sore malem. Kalo di poli kan enak, berangkat pagi, sore pulang. Tanggal merah, gue ikut libur. Udah paling bener poli tuh. Semangat aja deh buat kalian berdua.”

Jinhyuk baru akan membantah saat ada panggilan suara yang dengan lantang memenuhi area kantin. Ketiganya menengok ke sumber suara, ada lelaki mungil dengan jas putih berjalan ke meja mereka.

“Kenapa, Jin?”

“Lo tuh ya, buruan makannya.”

“Lah apaan dah Jin, gua baru makan berapa suap ini. Daging rawonnya masih banyak??”

“Dicari dokter konsulen* tuh.”

“Ah, alamat masalah dah nih, yaudah iya. Genepin sendok kesepuluh boleh ya Jin.”

“Terserah dah.”

“Kak Sejin gak sarapan?”

“Iya Yo, gampang. Duluan ya Yo, Dok. Hyuk, cepetan!!”

“Iya iya. Vin, duluan. Yo, Dokter Yuvinnya temenin dulu ya.”

Harusnya kalimat yang dilontarkan sepeninggal Jinhyuk itu biasa saja, tapi kerlingan mata dari kepala ruangan unit gawat darurat yang terlihat begitu tengil justru membuat Yohan malu. Yuvin melihat bagaimana perawat di hadapannya berusaha menahan senyumnya.

“Yohan kalau _weekend_ dinas juga?”

Yuvin mencoba membuka percakapan, sarapan mereka berdua masih lebih dari separuh. Menilai Yohan yang nampaknya bukan tipikal inisiator dalam suatu konversasi membuat Yuvin mencoba menanyakan hal - hal kecil untuk mengenal perawat itu lebih dekat.

“Sabtu aja, dok, kalau minggu baru libur.”

“Kayaknya Yohan sama kak Jinhyuk akrab banget ya?”

“Hehe, lumayan sih dok, soalnya dulu awal - awal saya masuk rumah sakit, yang pertama kali tegur sapa sama saya ya kak Jinhyuk. Kebetulan tugas pertama saya dulu ke UGD dulu sebelum dipindah ke poli dok. Makanya akrab banget sama kak Yuvin.”

“Hm… gitu ya.”

“Saya pertama kali masuk rumah sakit ketemunya kamu, Yohan. Kalau saya mau akrab sama kamu, boleh?”

Kacang yang ada di bubur ayam itu Yohan telan tanpa kunyah. Reflek paru paru Yohan merengek oksigen ketika makanannya salah masuk ke tenggorokan alih alih kerongkongan. Yuvin menyerahkan gelas minumannya karena air putih milik Yohan sudah ditandas habis tadi. Pertama kali yang Yohan lihat begitu ia membuka mata adalah raut khawatir dari dokter muda itu. _Apa apaan sih maksudnya. Udah kaya mau ngelamar aja pengen temenan pake pamit_ , gerutu Yohan dalam hati.

Langkah Yohan terhenti ketika keluar dari _lobby_ rumah sakit, hujan lebat yang menyapanya. Pelindung kepala yang sudah ia pakai, terpaksa dilepas lagi ketika sudah sepuluh detik berdiri ia sadar kalau hujannya tak akan reda dalam waktu singkat. Kesal sejujurnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cuacanya memang sedang musim hujan. Walau sudah tahu begitu, Yohan selalu lupa mau menyelipkan jas hujan ke motornya. Memang salahnya, jadi tidak perlu dipelihara lama - lama dongkolnya itu. Mengingat Jinhyuk yang dinas malam, pasti sudah pulang pagi tadi. Mungkin ia harus ke kamar bersalin, menghampiri Midam. Atau numpang ke dapur rumah sakit, siapa tau bisa bertemu Sejin, si ahli gizi. Ah, kemanapun asal tidak di _lobby_. 

Sudah sejak lama Yohan sering mengutuk diri sendiri karena terlalu ceroboh dalam _segala_ hal. Diberi perintah pegang, selalu ada saja yang terjatuh. Diberi perintah berjalan, selalu ada saja yang tertendang atau dirinya sendiri yang terpeleset. Diberi perintah pelan pelan, tapi seolah otaknya tak mampu mengira sebesar apa kekuatan yang harus dikeluarkan. Termasuk indera _entah apa_ yang seharusnya bisa merasakan kalau disekelilingnya ada sesuatu, atau seseorang. Sehingga tak perlu ia menabrakkan diri.

Seperti saat ini, hanya berselang sepersekian detik ketika ia membalikkan arah bukannya melangkah justru Yohan kehilangan arah. Limbung badan Yohan ketika mukanya terantuk sesuatu. Kedua lengannya mendadak terasa direngkuh oleh sesuatu. Oleh sepasang lengan.

“Yohan?”

Rasa rasanya Yohan mau mengenakan kembali pelindung kepala yang kini tergelinding di lantai lalu menerobos hujan tak peduli lebatnya seperti apa. Jarak pandangnya kepada Yuvin, manusia yang baru saja ia tabrak, terlalu dekat. Membuat Yohan memaksimalkan lehernya untuk bergerak mundur menciptakan jarak antar keduanya. Lalu Yohan berdiri, berpijak dan menumpukan berat badan pada kakinya sendiri. Berdeham untuk mencari kembali suaranya yang mendadak hilang. 

“Kamu gapapa?”

Yohan mengangguk. Memang ia harus kenapa? Dia kan _cuma_ menabrak dada dokter muda yang ternyata terasa keras dan _kokoh_. Memangnya ia harus apa apa?

Sedangkan si lawan bicara sudah menunduk mengambil barang Yohan yang dijatuhkan karena sang empunya kehilangan kuasa untuk menenteng beban barang, “mau pulang ya?”

“Iya, dok. Dokter kok masih di rumah sakit?”

“Iya, kebetulan tadi ikut dokter spesialis keliling dulu. Saya masih butuh banyak belajar. Yohan naik motor? Kok bawa helm.”

Yohan mengangguk, “tapi hujan. Jadi kayanya mau ke dalem dulu.”

“Memang gak capek? Tadi saya sempet lewat poli, rame banget. Kayaknya kamu gak keluar bahkan pas jam makan siang.”

“Wah iya, rame banget hari ini. Kebetulan. Eh, dokter mau pulang ya?”

“Iya. Bareng aja sama saya, Yohan. Saya bawa mobil.”

“Ehh, gak usah dok. Gapapa, duluan aja.”

Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Yohan, Yuvin malah melangkah ke sisi kanan. Mengambil payung berwarna hitam polos, lalu dibuka ditengah _lobby_. Yohan yang sejak tadi mengamati hanya melempar tatapan bingung ketika payung itu diarahkan ke atas kepalanya. 

“Ayo, saya anter. Kamu tadi gak makan siang, pasti capek rasanya mau cepet pulang.”

Yohan kepalang sungkan mau menolak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Takut dikira sombong atau apa, jadi ia hanya diam dan mengikuti Yuvin di sampingnya. Ternyata mobil Yuvin terparkir cukup dekat dari _lobby_. Yuvin membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Yohan. Usai mengucapkan terimakasih, Yuvin melangkah berputar untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

“Maaf ya dok, jadi repot. Padahal dokter pasti juga capek mau cepet cepet pulang.”

“Yuvin aja, Yo.”

“Hehe, sungkan dok.”

“Kamu sama kak Jinhyuk gak sungkan? Dia kan juga dokter.”

“Iya sih…”

“Saya pengen lebih deket aja sama kamu, Yo. Sepi rasanya, kenalnya baru sama kak Jinhyuk. Di UGD, gak banyak yang bisa saya ajak bicara. Kamu tau sendiri, yang muda cuma kak Jinhyuk sama saya. Ini saya ke arah mana?”

Keduanya larut dalam obrolan sembari Yohan memberi arahan jalan. Yuvin seru, selalu tahu gimana caranya menguasai situasi. Kontras dengan Yohan yang peduli setan walau suasananya canggung tanpa diisi obrolan. Memang dasarnya ia tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, daripada salah bicara kan lebih baik diam?

Tapi sepertinya beda dengan Yuvin. Dokter itu tak sekaku kelihatannya. Tawanya renyah membuat Yohan mau tak mau ikut tertawa dibuatnya. Mungkin memang tak ada salahnya berteman dengan dokter ini, pikir Yohan.

“Deket juga ya rumah kamu. Tinggal sendiri, Yohan?”

“Kos sih dok, eh, Vin, eh aduh, saya boleh panggil dok aja gak….”

“Hahahaha, suka suka Yohan aja deh. Saya cuma bercanda tadi. Jadi kamu ngekos. Merantau ya?”

“Iya dok, hehe. Mau mampir dulu dok? Eh, mau langsung istirahat ya. Yaud-”

“Saya laper sih, Yo. Kamu mau mie rebus gak?”

Jemari Yohan terpaku ketika hendak membuka sabuk pengaman. Gestur Yuvin dengan satu tangan yang terlampir di kemudi dan badan yang setengah menghadap kearahnya pun dengan nada bicara itu, entah mengapa membuat Yohan kepayahan menelan ludah.

“Bo-boleh, saya kebetulan ada mie satu dus, sama telur, sama sayuran.”

Yuvin tertawa geli, namun tangan kanannya mengulur kebawah untuk mengambil payung. Lelaki itu berjalan keluar dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Mempersilahkan Yohan untuk memberi arahan agar masuk lebih dulu. Yohan berjalan, memberi sapa pada pemuda yang sedang asik bermain ponsel di pos satpam, lalu berbalik arah menghadap Yuvin ketika keduanya sudah bediri di bawah atap. Kos yang Yohan tinggali berbentuk letter L dengan bangunan tanpa ruang utama. Rumah itu berisikan sepuluh kamar yang terbagi dalam dua lantai yang langsung berhadapan ke area parkir dan jalanan. 

Yohan menaiki tangga. Ada lima belas anak tangga ketika Yuvin hitung. Lalu keduanya berbelok ke arah kiri dan berhenti di kamar kedua dari tangga. 

“Masuk, dok.”

Hal pertama yang Yuvin sadari dari kamar Yohan adalah betapa rapinya lelaki ini menata barang dalam kamarnya. Ada satu kasur berukurkan _XL Single_ yang memenuhi sisi kanan kamar, berhadapan dengan meja panjang berwarna abu - abu. Ada berbagai jenis barang termasuk dispenser dan kotak obat serta kotak kotak lain yang tertutup yang tak bisa Yuvin pindai isinya. Di sisi kiri ada meja lain yang ditumpuki berbagai kardus dan kerangka untuk menaruh perabotan alat makan dan dapur yang bersisihan dengan lemari yang berhadapan dengan kamar mandi. Singkat kata, kamar Yohan rapi. Tebak Yuvin, Yohan adalah penganut kerapian dan keteraturan. 

“Kalau mau cuci kaki, langsung ke kamar mandi aja ya, dok. Kayanya celana dokter basah ya kena becek? Saya taruh celana sama baju kalau mau ganti disini ya. Saya ke dapur dulu,” Yohan menggoyangkan dua bungkus mie instan, “masak ini.”

Lalu Yuvin ditinggal. Tak ingin mengotori kamar yang sudah dijaga baik - baik, Yuvin bergegas ke kamar mandi, berbekalkan sepasang baju dan celan dari Yohan. 

Dokter itu sedang membaca kasus pasien yang hari ini ia tangani dan jadwal kegiatannya esok hari ketika Yohan memasuki kamar dengan dua mangkok mie rebus. Yohan tersenyum ketika bertemu pandang dengan Yuvin.

“Baunya enak banget, Yo.”

“Iya dong. Lagi laper ya? Mana hujan gini, emang enaknya makan mie rebus ya dok?”

“Hahahaha iya. Kamu ampe punya satu dus. Seminggu makan mienya berapa kali Yohan?”

Yohan heran, sepanjang ia kenal dengan Jinhyuk, si dokter umum yang sudah menjabat jadi kepala ruangan, tak pernah sekalipun memberikan aura intimidasi ketika yang bersangkutan ditanya perkara satu hal dan hal lain. Maupun sedang menghadapi kasus, Yohan merasa biasa saja. Apa karena ia baru kenal Yuvin? Rasanya sepenggal pertanyaan itu membuat Yohan takut dimarahi kalau ketahuan ia bisa hampir tiap hari mengonsumsi mie instan. _Hampir_ tiap hari.

“Dilihat dari isi dusnya yang tinggal dikit sih, sering ya, Yo?”

“Hehe, iya dok… habisnya yang paling praktis dan enak mie rebus sih dok…”

“Bener ya, pernyataan kalau sebenernya yang paling gak sehat gaya hidupnya itu justru tenaga kesehatan? Hahaha, yaudah, saya cuma tanya kok, Yo. Makan dulu.”

Keduanya makan dalam tenang, walau sesekali Yuvin melontarkan pertanyaan yang berakibat pada jawaban panjang Yohan. Tapi akhirnya mereka berhasil menghabiskan satu porsi mie dalam jangka waktu lima belas menit.

“Kamu udah masak, saya yang cuci piring ya.”

“Gak usah dok, gapapa. Saya aja.”

Yuvin mengambil alat makan Yohan, “deket dapur kan wastafelnya?”

Tanpa menunggu ijin Yohan, Yuvin melangkah keluar. Yang disusul Yohan dibelakang. Bagaimanapun Yuvin itu tamu. Tak pantas rasanya kalau Yohan meminat Yuvin membersihkan alat makannya. Maka, Yohan memaksa memangkas jarak antara Yuvin dan tembok. Mengambil spons dan ikut membersihkan di wastafel. Yuvin tertawa, tapi ia biarkan.

“Yohan, motor kamu kan di rumah sakit. Besok kalau berangkat gimana?”

“Gampang, deket ini dok. Palingan saya pakai ojek _online_.”

“Memang biasanya berangkat jam berapa?”

“Jam tujuh sih dok. Saya biasa lari pagi dulu. Masuknya juga jam delapan, jadi ya, sekitaran jam segitu deh.”

Selepas kepulangan dokter muda kemarin, Yohan tak berpikir macam - macam. Dalam benaknya, memang sempat terbesit senyum lelaki itu. Yang manis dan menular. Tawanya juga. Lalu sekelibat dada tegap itu mampir dalam benaknya. Membuat Yohan berlari lebih kencang seolah ingin melarikan diri dari bayang - bayang aneh.

Yang Yohan tidak pikirkan adalah bagaimana sepulang dari lari paginya, ia menemukan mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang kemarin ia naiki bersama dokter Yuvin di depan kosnya. Beserta si pemliki mobil yang sedang bersandar di kap dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat. Yohan basah akan keringat, tapi gengsinya nomor sekian. Pertanyaan tentang _kenapa_ _dokter itu disini sepagi ini_ lebih menyita pikiran Yohan.

“Dok?” 

Yang dipanggil mendongak, lalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan _selamat pagi_.

“Saya mau tanggung jawab.”

“Hah? Tanggung jawab apa dok?”

“Karena saya kamu jadi gak bawa motor. Jadi saya jemput biar kamu gak perlu pakai ojek.”

“Loh.. eh.. Repot repot banget dok… tapi masuk dulu deh, dok, ayo.”

Walau bingung, tapi Yohan tetap mempersilahkan dokter itu masuk untuk yang kedua kali ke kamarnya. Setelah pamit ditinggal mandi, Yohan bergegas membersihkan diri dan bersiap. Karena ada tamu, ia jadi tak bisa ganti baju di luar kamar mandi. Maka ia ambil semua perlengkapan bersiapnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Yohan menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit lebih cepat daripada biasanya untuk bersiap diri. Setelah melangkah keluar, tak lama Yohan mengajak dokter itu untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit.

“Dokter dinas apa kok sepagi ini udah bisa disini? Libur ya?”

“Enggak kok. Saya dinas pagi.”

“Habis dinas malam??? Kok… tumben. Biasanya kan libur kalau udah dinas malam.”

“Iya, harusnya saya libur. Tapi ada dokter jaga yang sakit jadi saya diminta gantikan. Ya gapapa sih, saya juga gak kerepotan.”

“Apa gak capek…”

“Hahaha, kamu ini gemesin banget Yohan. Udah ada yang pernah bilang belom?”

Yohan tak tahu harus balas apa.

“Kamu mau nemenin saya sarapan dulu gak? Ada nasi kuning enak banget sebelah rumah sakit. Kamu gapapa kan absen bubur ayam dulu pagi ini?”

“Loh, tau darimana saya rutin makan bubur ayam dok?”

“Ibu Han yang cerita. Katanya ada perawat yang sudah seperti anak kandung, tiap hari makan bubur ayamnya tanpa absen. Saya jadi gak enak hati bawa kamu sarapan di luar.”

“Hahaha, iya sih. Saya selalu makan di kantin. Tapi gapapa kok, absen sekali mah dok. Ayo deh, makan nasi kuning dulu.”

Yohan menghembuskan nafas lega ketika pasien terakhir keluar dari ruangan poli. Namun kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok manusia dengan kantung mata tebal dan tatanan rambut yang sudah tak berarah. Walau begitu, cengiran lebar menghiasi kedua wajahnya. Membuat firasat Yohan mendadak tersentil menyuarakan akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

“Eh, masih ada Hangyul.”

“Ada perlu ya sama Yohan? Saya udah selesai sih. Sebentar, Yohan, boleh minta tolong rekam medis pasien terakhir tadi direkap terus kirim ke saya? Saya tunggu malam ini ya.”

Sepeninggal Dokter Lee, kedua manusia tadi menyerobot masuk dan duduk di depan meja dokter. Memandang Yohan yang mau tak mau membalas pandangan aneh itu.

“Ada apa sih ini?”

“Denger denger, semingguan ini ada yang berangkat bareng terus sama dokter UGD baru. Beneran kak?”

“Iya, udah seminggu ini juga ibu Han kehilangan pelanggan setianya, Dam. Kira - kira, dua tokoh ini manusia yang sama bukan, Dam?”

“Gak tau deh kak, menurut lo gimana, Yo?”

Kepala Midam dipukul dengan setumpuk rekam medis yang tebalnya nyaris sepertiga dari kamus Dorland.

“YO! SAKIT!”

“Kalian berdua dapet metode darimana deh? Ngegosip kok di depan orangnya langsung?”

“Loh jadi ngeiyain nih? Lo lagi deket sama Dokter Yuvin, Yo???”

“Apaan sih! Enggak!”

“Sebenernya gak perlu ngelak sih Yo. Orang tiap pagi juga keliatan.”

“Dokter Yuvin emang ganteng sih, Yo. Tajir lagi, ponakanannya direktur.”

“DEMI APA LUUUU”

“Kan. Gosip kan. Jauh jauh deh padaan dari gua.”

“Dih? Gak kaget? Udah tau duluan ya?”

Yohan enggan menjawab.

“Anjirlah. Udah tau si Yohan hahahahaha.”

“Ya terus kenapa sih kalo dia kerabatnya direktur kaaak? Gak bakal minta dinaikin jabatan juga kalo gue akrab sama kak Yuvin.”

“WIIIIHH, UDAH MANGGIL KAK AJA NIH YOHAAAAAN.”

“BUSET DEEEEH, LANCAR NIH KEK JALAN TOL.”

“Dokter Lee nyimpen kamus Dorland nih. Gue mantan anak taekwondo masih kuat loh lempar lempar kamus seberat empat kilo ini nih???”

“Gak gitu Yo mainnya.”

“Iya Yo, gak gitu.”

Yohan tertawa, “ya deket deket doang sih? Kayak gue sama kalian.”

“Tapi kita gak pernah sarapan bareng TIAP HARI Yo?”

“Kita juga gak pernah berangkat bareng TIAP HARI??”

Belum sempat Yohan membalas, pintu ruangan diketuk. Dokter Yuvin.

“Udah siap, Yo?”

Yohan memukul keras keras kepalanya, yang tentu saja hanya dalam bayangan Yohan. Sedangkan teman - temannya sudah sibuk cekikikan sambil menyapa lelaki yang dengan ramah menanggapi Jinhyuk dan Midam.

Yohan sudah siap di kursi penumpang, lengkap dengan sabuk pengaman yang memeluk tubuhnya ketika Yuvin diam saja dan tak segera menjalankan mobilnya.

“Kenapa kak?”

“Oh, enggak. Cuma tadi saya denger aja Kak Jinhyuk sama Midam ngomong apa.”

Yohan jadi salah tingkah. Irama jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya. 

“Yohan,”

“Ya kak?”

“Kalau saya punya perasaan lebih ke kamu lebih dari yang seharusnya, boleh?”

Yohan mau teriak saja rasanya. Yuvin dan segala sopan santunnya. Yuvin dan segala ijinnya. Yuvin dan segala sikap lembutnya. Bohong kalau Yohan tak terlena. Hampir enam bulan mereka bersama, yang semakin hari semakin dekat. Semakin hari semakin tipis jarak yang bernamakan rekan sejawat. Semakin hari semakin panas dingin Yohan dibuatnya. Lalu _ijin_ Yuvin kali ini membuat Yohan ingin menangis tertawa berteriak dan segala macam luapan emosi yang sanggup menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya kalau bisa bicara mungkin akan meneriakkan _iya_ dengan lantangnya. Akan tetapi, organ tubuhnya yang tak bertulang justru kaku dibuat kelu oleh tatapan Yuvin.

“Kalau saya mau dekat sama kamu lebih dari teman, boleh Yohan?”

Yohan mengangguk. Bibirnya menahan senyum dengan susah payah. Namun usapan di pucuk kepala yang dilakukan oleh Yuvin menggagalkan usahanya. Ya, apa boleh buat. Yohan sudah tersandung oleh kehadiran Yuvin. Tak ada salahnya jika ia ikut jatuh bersama dokter muda itu.

“Kamu dua hari ini libur ya? Tanggal merah. Istirahat ya? Kamu agak pucat. Hari minggu saya dinas pagi. Sore atau malamnya kita ketemu, ya?”

“O-okay…”

Hari yang dinantikan Yuvin sudah tiba. Hari minggu, dan mendekati jam pulangnya. Yuvin sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada lelaki yang mungkin sedang berbaring santai di kasurnya saat ini. Belum ada balasan, mungkin masih tidur siang. Kurang dari sepuluh menit, ia sudah bisa berjalan ke parkiran dan bergegas ke kos Yohan. Benaknya dipenuhi ide - ide yang membuat Yuvin gemas sendiri. Hari ini ia akan menyatakan dengan gamblang perasaannya. Ia akan meminta Yohan untuk menjadi kekasihnya di taman kota yang sudah Yohan janjikan lusa lalu. Jas dokternya sudah ia lepas ketika ada bunyi siren ambulans memekakkan telinganya. Pintu unit gawat darurat itu terbuka dengan kasar karena ditabrak brankar. Dengan menghembuskan nafas lelah, Yuvin pakai kembali jasnya. Lalu mengambil stetoskop, ia berjalan menghampiri brankar yang baru saja sampai.

Berjarak lima langkah, dokter itu berhenti di tengah ruangan. Tak peduli sebesar apa ia berharap, ia tahu ia benar. Lelaki yang sedang meringkuk di atas brankar itu adalah Yohan. Kalau bukan karena teriakan petugas ambulans, Yuvin mungkin masih terpaku melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Maka dengan cepat ia menghampiri Yohan. Lelaki itu meringkuk ke arah kanan. Bisa Yuvin lihat dengan jelas bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah dan leher Yohan. Lelaki itu merintih kesakitan.

“Yohan. Yohan? Ini kakak. Kamu di UGD. Kamu aman. Tenang ya, tenang.”

“Hyeongjun, tolong segera cek laborat ya. Kayanya Yohan ada apendisitis*. Kita tes laborat dulu. Ryujin, tolong siapin alat USG* ya.”

Yuvin panik. Tentu saja. Namun pikirannya harus bisa dibagi antara panik dan memutar akal untuk setidaknya mengurangi nyeri yang Yohan rasa. Praduga pertama, apendisitis. Memorinya terputar akan bagaimana dua hari kebelakang ini Yohan bilang ia demam dan muntah - muntah. Tapi Yohan tak bilang kalau perutnya nyeri, walau Yuvin yakin pemuda itu pasti sudah merasakan nyeri selama beberapa hari.

“K-kak…”

“Yo? Yohan? Sakit banget ya?” Yuvin menggegam jemari Yohan yang langsung disambut dengan cengkraman erat oleh pemuda yang terkulai lemah di hadapannya, “sabar ya Yohan. Kakak bakal tolongin Yohan. Coba rileks ya, Yo.” 

Yuvin berulang kali menghapus keringat yang membasahi kening Yohan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak berhenti mengerutkan dahi. Rintihan terus keluar dari mulut Yohan. Kalau boleh jujur, Yuvin ingin sekali menanggalkan jasnya. Ia hanya ingin fokus ke Yohan tanpa harus berpikir tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau diagnosanya meleset. Injeksi apa yang harus ia berikan pada Yohan. Yohan ada alergi obat atau antibiotik atau tidak. Dan serentetan kecemasan Yuvin yang tiada habis

Yohan sendiri hanya mampu menangkap kehadiran Yuvin samar - sama. Sejujurnya, Yohan seperti mati rasa. Kakinya lemas walau yang ia lakukan hanya berbaring. Sakit perut yang menderanya mendadak tadi siang membuat Yohan kehilangan akal. Sakitnya bukan main. Seperti ditusuk ribuan tombak walau Yohan belum pernah ditusuk sekalipun. Dengan sisa kemampuannya, Yohan hubungi Wooseok, supir ambulans yang kerap Yohan comblangkan dengan Jinhyuk. Merasa tak yakin ia mampu menjelaskan alamat kosnya kepada orang asing menjadi alasan kenapa Wooseoklah yang Yohan hubungi.

“Dok, hasil laborat sudah keluar. Positif apendisitis. Nyaris perforasi*, dok.”

“Hubungi OK*. Ssiapkan ruang. Bilang ini _emergency call_.”

Setelah diagnosa Yuvin dikuatkan oleh hasil lab dan USG, semua berjalan sangat cepat. Yohan dibawa ke ruang operasi untuk diambil tindakan. 

Silau adalah hal pertama yang Yohan lihat begitu ia membuka mata. Seluruh badannya terasa kaku dengan nyeri di beberapa bagian. Otaknya masih belum bisa memproses bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit. Intravena* yang Yohan dapati di tangan kirinya sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau ia sedang di rawat inap. Lalu ia teringat, bagaimana ia melalui sakit yang mendalam di kamar kosnya. 

“Yohan?”

Itu suara Yuvin. Dokter itu baru saja masuk ke ruangan Yohan ketika ia mendapati Yohan sudah siuman.

“Kak?”

“Astaga. Akhirnya kamu bangun. Aku khawatir banget Yohan.”

“Aku kenapa? Ini hari apa?”

“Pelan pelan. Minum dulu ya. Kering banget pasti rasanya. Kamu lima hari, terhitung dari hari pertama masuk UGD, kamu gak siuman loh Yohan. Cuma sadar terus tidur sadar terus tidur. Kamu tidur terus. Bunda sama Ayah kamu sampe khawatir. Eh, tenang. Mereka lagi sama kak Jinhyuk. Diajak makan, soalnya semenjak dateng lusa lalu, mereka cuma minum air. Nungguin kamu keasikan tidur. Nyenyak ya?”

Yohan tak tahu harus balas apa. 

“Kamu apendisitis, Yo. Mie kamu sekardus aku ambil ya? Kamu gak boleh makan mie dulu.”

“Loh… kak…” Yohan merengut, “emang gara - gara mie?”

“Ya bukan. Tapi pola makan kamu sendiri juga gak sehat, Yohan. Aku udah minta tolong kak Sejin buat siapin jadwal menu makan. Aku bakal pantau kesehatan kamu sebulan kedepan.”

“Kak….”

“Yo, kamu tau gak aku lemesnya kaya apa waktu lihat kamu masuk sambil merungkel kesakitan? Di pikiran aku, aku bentar lagi kelar dinas, terus ketemu kamu. Kita makan gado - gado sambil duduk duduk di deket taman kota. Tapi pas lepas jas aku malah liat kamu masuk, dengan keadaan kayak gitu. Aku mati lemes deh, Yo, serius.”

“Aku gak tau salahnya dimana sampe bisa _miss_ kalau kamu sakit. Ironis tau gak? Aku dokter tapi aku gak bisa nyegah ini kejadian.”

“Kak, salah aku. Salah aku, bukan kamu.”

“Tetep aja, Yo. Harusnya aku bisa jaga kamu. Hari terakhir kamu kerja aku bilang kamu pucat. Tapi aku gak tanya lebih lanjut. Kamu juga kenapa gak bilang sih, Yo… Astaga…” 

“Hehe, maafin? Kan udah gak apa apa sekarang!!”

Yuvin hanya sanggup menyembunyikan raut wajah di telapak tangannya. Antara lega dan sedih dan khawatir dan marah jadi satu. Tapi yang penting, Yohan sekarang sudah kembali. Yohannya yang terang seterang mentari sudah kembali. Maka Yuvin pandang lekat - lekat pasiennya itu. Dengan refleks, ia sapukan jemarinya pada pipi Yohan yang menirus hanya dalam hitungan hari.

“Iya, makasih ya udah kuat, Yohan.”

Walau pecah - pecah, bibir Yohan selalu berhasil membentuk senyum tercerah yang Yuvin pernah tahu.

* * *

_Someone said love is unconditional. Love does not come with a reason. Love is not only when the chemicals in your brain work. And giving butterflies in your stomach._

Tapi rasa - rasanya Yohan sanggup menjabarkan apa - apa saja yang membuat Yohan menyerah dan jatuh seutuhnya pada Yuvin. Si dokter muda yang ruang jaganya hanya berjarak lima belas langkah dari ruangannya. Kalau Yohan ditanya hal yang sama beberapa bulan lalu, mungkin Yohan hanya akan tertawa dan berjalan sambil lalu. Mengolok - olok betapa konyolnya pertanyaan _Yang kamu suka dari Dokter Yuvin apa, Yo?_

Yang Yohan suka dari Dokter Yuvin ya?

Banyak. 

Yohan suka bagaimana dokter itu menyapa pagi harinya dengan sebungkus makan pagi, tentu saja dengan menu yang beragam. Sebelum maupun sesudah Yohan jatuh sakit tempo hari. Walau sedih, tapi ibu Han mengungkapkan leganya ia ketika mengetahui kini Yohan sudah sarapan dengan beragam macam makanan setelah dua tahun.

Yohan juga suka bagaimana dokter itu selalu memandang lembut dirinya setiap kali Yohan bercerita. Yuvin memandang penuh afeksi dan memberi atensi penuh ketika Yohan mencoba menjelaskan mengapa demam berdarah di masa ini lebih menyeramkan daripada beberapa tahun lalu. Yuvin mendengarkan dengan seksama saat Yohan membacakan jurnal yang ia temui kemarin malam.

Yohan menyukai bagaimana Yuvin selalu meminta ijin walau untuk hal seremeh apapaun.

_Yohan, aku boleh pegang tangan kamu ya?_

_Yohan, aku boleh ke rumah bunda? Ya sama kamu sih. Aku kangen sambelnya bunda._

_Yohan, aku boleh beli nintendo? Kamu boleh pake juga kok._

_Yohan, aku mau jadi pacar kamu, boleh?_

Ingatan Yohan terlempar ke beberapa hari lalu. Selepas Yohan pulang dari rumah sakit, dan diantar pulang oleh Yuvin ke kamar kosnya. Yuvin bersikeras menggendong Yohan yang baru saja melakukan operasi kecil. Walau Yohan yakin ia mampu, tapi anak tangga yang berundak membuat Yuvin lagi lagi meminta ijin untuk menggendongnya. Yang walaupun sudah Yohan tolak, akan tetap dokter itu lakukan. _Aku ijin, tapi beda kondisinya. Walau kamu gak bolehin, aku ijin ngelanggar_.

Gemas. Gemas sekali pacar Yohan. Dan Yohan suka itu.

Kalau orang bilang jatuh cinta itu seharusnya tanpa alasan. Lantas, apa yang Yohan rasakan terhadap Yuvin?

Yohan jatuh cinta setiap kali lelaki itu melempar senyum kepadanya. Yohan jatuh cinta setiap kali Yuvin tergopoh - gopoh membawakan air minum ketika ia dilanda pedas. Yohan jatuh cinta saat Yuvin dengan penuh perhatian mendengarkan keluh kesah pasiennya. Yohan jatuh cinta setiap dokter itu diam - diam menyelimuti pasiennya. Rasanya Yohan jatuh cinta pada setiap yang ada di diri Yuvin. Yohan mencintai Yuvin karena alasan. Beribu alasan. Yohan sanggup kalau kalau ia ditantang untuk menyaingi tebalnya kamus Dorland dengan kamus berisikan Alasan Yohan Sayang Yuvin.

“Yo, ngelamun aja. Ini, teh angetnya keburu dingin lho.”

Siapa yang ngelamun, justru otaknya lagi berputar keras mengingat - ingat semua hal yang Yohan suka dari Yuvin. Tapi Yuvin tak perlu tahu itu.

“Akhirnya makan gado - gado juga ya kak disini.”

“Iya. Aku udah ngiler banget. Untung kamu sembuhnya cepet. Eh, tapi aku tetep bakal pantau pola makan kamu ya? Ayo kita terobos stereotip _lifestyle_ tenaga kesehatan justru _lifestyle_ paling gak sehat.”

Yohan cuma tertawa mengiyakan. Tawa Yohan itu candu. Rasanya kalau Yuvin jadi musisi, ia sanggup menciptakan ratusan lagu cinta dari melodi tawa Yohan.

“Yo,”

“Ya kak?”

“Makasih ya.”

“Makasih kenapa?”

“Makasih udah ambil andil di hidup aku. Jadi sumber bahagia sama tempat aku pulang.”

“Makasih udah sayang sama aku ya, Yo.”

Yohan malu mau membalas. Tapi Yuvin memang tak perlu balasan dari Yohan. Yuvin sudah kepalang hapal bahasa tubuh kekasihnya. Maka mereka melanjutkan makan dalam hening. Dengan semburat yang masing - masing menghiasi pipi dan telinga keduanya.

**Author's Note:**

> *Koas: ko-asisten adalah seorang mahasiswa yang masih dalam tahap pendidikan dalam memenuhi kompetensi sebelum dinyatakan sebagai seorang dokter
> 
> *Sungsang: posisi dimana kepala bayi yang menjelang lahir seharusnya berada di leher rahim, justru berada di atas. Membuat proses kelahiran normal dengan posisi pantat dan kaki terlebih dahulu.
> 
> *MRI : magnetic resonance imaging, merupakan prosedur pemeriksaan medis dengan teknologi magnet dan gelombang radio untuk mendapatkan gambar organ, tulang, dan jaringan tubuh secara rinci dan mendalam.
> 
> *Dokter Konsulen: dokter yang menjadi pembimbing bagi para koas ketika menjalankan program mereka.
> 
> *Apendisitis: kondisi di mana infeksi terjadi di umbai cacing. Nama lain; usus buntu.
> 
> *USG: ultrasonografi merupakan teknik menampilkan gambar atau citra dari kondisi bagian dalam tubuh.
> 
> *Perforasi: lubang atau luka pada dinding suatu organ tubuh. Pada apendisitis, perforasi berarti pecahnya umbai cacing yang menyebabkan nanah masuk ke dalam rongga perut.
> 
> *OK: Operatie Kamer, bahasa Belanda untuk ruang operasi.
> 
> *Intravena: IV atau intravena (di dalam vena) adalah metode pemberian obat melalui injeksi atau infus melalui intravena.


End file.
